


This Is What Makes Us Girl's

by Smidge2020



Series: The Diary of Overwatch [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Comedy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, My First Fanfic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge2020/pseuds/Smidge2020
Summary: I tell it through my pov. Sorta like diary of a wimpy kid. Living with the women of Overwatch, what could go wrong?
Series: The Diary of Overwatch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	This Is What Makes Us Girl's

Hello, this is Smidge. I like to drop this off as a way of saying that this is where you, the reader can suggest what situations you want in the story. 

It will sorta be a diary with how I will live with the women of overwatch. It will be like living with a house full of people. You are able to request what goes on through the story.

Examples include shopping, party's, holidays, argument etc.

The limitations of request are scat, carts, vore, and suicide.

I wish to make my readers happy since it is my first fanfic. I will take positive criticism or feedback on your request.

I will mention you in the notes of the chapter of your request. With that being said, I hope you have a nice time reading.


End file.
